You Wanna Come?
by BlatantBookworm
Summary: "I don't suppose you wanna come?" "Actually, yes. I do." My idea on how Jinx changed sides. Mainly set during 'Titans Together'. Flinx.


_**You Wanna Come?**_

**Not quite happy with the title. Whatever.**

**You know, it's weird. Flinx banter is so much more _fun_ to write than Waltermis. Don't get me wrong, I love the Wally/Artemis relationship and they are fun to do, but despite how similar they are Kid Flash/Jinx are a much more enjoyable pairing to write. ****Weird.**

**So anyway, I wanted another Flinx one, and then I remembered that one of the great untold scenes of the series was indeed Flinx. How Kid Flash convinced Jinx do join the Titans. Maybe a little overdone, but I don't really care.**

**Disclaimer: One day, I am going to write a book, publish it, and than write a fanfiction for my own work just for the pure joy of being able to write 'yes, I totally own the copyright' on the disclaimer bit. Sadly, I have not yet done that and I do not own the Teen Titans.**

* * *

Jinx leaned back against her couch and sighed, lowering her book reluctantly. She had just reached the climax, too. "I know you're there, Kidiot."

"Aaw. There goes the surprise." He moaned teasingly.

Jinx opened her eyes and looked ahead. A blur of yellow and red and suddenly _he _was standing there, grinning.

"What do _you_ want?" The sorceress folded her arms and glowered, gently putting her book down.

"Can't a guy drop in just to say hi?"

"Some people might define this as stalking." Jinx told him.

Kid Flash gave a laugh. "Yeah, but we're not some people, are we?"

"I still define a strange boy sneaking into my house stalking."

Kid Flash sighed and sat down on the other couch. At least he was smart enough not to sit next to her, Jinx thought.

"Seriously, this is like the fifth time this has happened." Jinx continued. "And I notice that you always wait until everyone else is gone."

"Well, yeah. You're the awesome one on the team." Kid Flash smirked.

"I already know that, but it's nice that someone else gets it." Jinx told him. "Now that you've said that, will you _please_ go?"

"I don't think you really want me to go." Kid Flash said.

"Yeah, I do. I want to finish my book and enjoy the peace and quiet for once." Jinx held up her book.

"If you really wanted me gone, you'd've hexed me by now."

Damn it, he had a point. Why _wasn't_ she already shooting hexes at him? Quickly she racked her brain to explain her behaviour.

"The only reason I haven't is that I know you'd just run, and that would only leave me with a mess to clean up." Jinx told him.

"Sure that's why." Kid Flash grinned.

"Why else wouldn't I?" Jinx growled, dropping her book and folding her arms.

Kid Flash shrugged. "I don't know. Why wouldn't you?" He asked her softly.

"Because I'm the one who's always stuck cleaning things up and I don't need to make more of a mess!" Jinx snapped again.

Kid Flash looked around the messed up room. Indeed, it was pretty much destroyed, with food scraps and paint everywhere.

"What's with the paint?"

"Don't ask." Jinx groaned.

"You know, if you want, I can help you clean it up?" Kid Flash suggested.

Jinx blinked. "You would?"

"I would."

"Why?"

"To be helpful." Kid Flash shrugged, standing up from the couch.

"So, what? You just help everyone everywhere?"

Kid Flash shrugged. "Well, that depends on your point of view. I mean, I do kinda do the regular 'hero' stuff like catch bad-guys and rescue kids and that. That does tend to help everyone else."

"Regular hero stuff does _not _include housework. I've been in Titans Tower, and trust me, that place isn't exactly neat."

Kid Flash shrugged. "Well, I'm an exception."

"So you regularly clean people's houses."

"No. You're an exception too." Kid Flash grinned at her, warmth in his eyes.

Jinx rolled her purple cat eyes and stood up as well. "Well, since you're offering then I guess I'll take you up on that offer."

"Great!" Kid Flash sped off and returned a split-second later with a broom.

In a grand total of three seconds the entire room had been cleaned up. Kid Flash appeared next to Jinx again, this time without the broom.

"Okay, I'll say it. Thank you." Jinx told him. "Don't get a swollen head."

Kid Flash grinned. "Okay then. I won't read too deeply into the first nice thing you've ever actually said to me. But then again, actions speak louder than words."

"Oh, really? What nice _action_ have I ever done for you?"

Kid Flash raised an eyebrow. "Uh, Madame Rouge, maybe? You broke apart the thing holding me down and let me go."

Jinx flinched. "I was also the one who put you in that."

"Do you feel bad about that?" Kid Flash asked, seeing her look away. "Jinx?"

"No. I don't." She snapped, turning around and folding her arms.

"Okay then." Kid Flash shrugged. "But in case it helps – I've long since forgiven you for that."

"I don't really care." Jinx said with her back still to him, but her stinging tone was a little less than it should have been.

Kid Flash gave her a cocky smile that she couldn't see. "So where's your team, anyway?"

Jinx blew out a puff of air and turned back to him. "They're off fighting the Titans with the Brotherhood of Evil."

"So what are _you_ doing here?"

Jinx glanced at the ground. "I… I don't know." She admitted.

Kid Flash could have given a cocky, arrogant remark. But he decided to throw her a lifeline and let the villainess keep her pride.

"Revenge? After Madame Rouge attacked you, you refused to go to her again?" He suggested.

"Yeah, that." Jinx looked up, a flicker of gratitude in her eyes.

"You know, it probably would _really _tick her off if you joined the Titans." Kid Flash said coaxingly.

Jinx glowered. "Not another one of your little 'come over to the light side' speeches." She grimaced.

"I'll try to keep it quick this time." Kid Flash promised.

"Let's just skip the whole thing, then?" Jinx asked him.

Every time he came in here, he tried to convince her to go with him, and every time she felt her resolve weaken a little. He was always pointing out the truths she'd always known but had only just really registered – that her powers could be used for good, that her team-mates were idiots, that her life's potential was more than 'steal sparkly stuff'.

She wasn't sure if she could withstand his pleading much longer. And she wasn't sure if she wanted to.

"_Jinx_…" Kid Flash began.

Kid Flash's communicator beeped. The speedster ignored it as Robin's voice came out, muffled and illegible.

"Don't you have to check that?" Jinx folded her arms and looked at him.

"It's probably an update on the whole Brotherhood of Evil thing. He sends out about one a week." Kid Flash shrugged.

Jinx kept her eyes on the communicator attached to his belt. "Is that Madame Rouge in the background?"

Kid Flash blinked, and then picked up the communicator.

It fell apart in his fingers.

"What the…" Kid Flash's eyes widened. Automatically he looked up at her. "Jinx, I'm sorry, but did you…?"

"No." Jinx shook her head. "I had nothing to do with that."

Kid Flash winced and looked at the communicator. "This isn't going to end well." He muttered.

"Maybe you should-" Jinx began before her Hive Communicator began to beep.

With a groan she pulled it out. "Gizmo, what is it?"

"We caught that sluttz-nuggler Robin!" Gizmo squealed.

"Wait, what?" Jinx started. She glanced up to see Kid Flash's eyes widen.

"Well, not us personally. Me and Numerous were busy taking care of a sheet-sniffing crystal girl and her grindle-whiskees caveman pal. But we all just got the message that Robin's been caught!"

In the background Jinx saw Billy Numerous yelling. "Gizmo, they got away!"

"What?" Gizmo shouted. "How did the snot-blasters escape?"

"I dunno, maybe they took advantage of you being too busy talking on your communicator." Billy Numerous snapped.

"Well, whatever. I'm going back to Paris." Gizmo yelled back.

"Paris?" Jinx asked.

"Yeah. I mean, there's no way I'm gonna miss Bird-Brain's freezing just cause of some skidtz-buggling second-rate Titans!" Gizmo told her.

"Uh… freezing?"

"Yeah!" The Billy Numerous ran up to the communicator to look in as well. "Every Titan that gets caught gets frozen. Rouge just sent out the message that they caught Robin a few seconds ago. I think the Brain wants to make him see all the other Titans get frozen first, so they're not going to freeze him right away. That gives us just enough to get to Paris."

"So are you coming or what?" Gizmo asked. "I mean, it's _Robin_. The fart-sniffing Boy Blunder himself. You can't tell me you don't want to see him get turned into an icicle."

Jinx winced at the thought. "I think I'll pass."

"Really?" Billy Numerous blinked.

"Really. I'm not going to go to the Brotherhood of Evil just for that." Jinx said.

She didn't really find the idea of watching someone get frozen that fascinating. It actually seemed more sick than anything else.

"Well, whatever. Later Jinx." Billy Numerous ran off screen as Gizmo shut it.

Jinx looked up at the speedster, who had grown very still. "Let me guess. You heard all of that?"

"Yeah." He said softly. "They caught the Titans…"

He looked down at the remains of his communicator dejectedly.

"So, you going off to rescue the Titans?"

"Yeah. I will." Kid Flash eyes narrowed. "And I'm going to beat up the Brotherhood while I'm at it."

"Cool." Jinx tried not to grin. "So what, going to try and find other Titans?"

"There are a couple of bases that Robin told me to go to if something like this ever happened." Kid Flash dropped his smashed communicator on the ground.

The speedster paused. "Jinx, can I trust you not to warn the Brotherhood I'm still unfrozen?"

Jinx nodded. "Don't worry. There's no way I'm telling. "

Kid Flash smiled slightly. "And that's how I know you're really good deep down."

Jinx looked him in the eye, and then pointed down at the broken T-Com. "I'd recommend you put that in the bin somewhere else. Gizmo could probably reassemble it." Was all she said.

_Wait, why did I give him that advice? Seriously, wouldn't it be a **good** thing if we had a Titans Communicator?_

"Right." Kid Flash gathered the pieces up. He vanished in a blur.

Before Jinx could blink he reappeared again.

"Aren't you going off to do hero stuff and save the day yet?" Jinx asked him, folding her arms.

"Yeah. I am. Just… thanks, Jinx. For, you know, not turning me in."

"No problem."

Kid Flash paused. "I don't suppose you wanna come beat up the Brotherhood?"

He was expecting a flat out denial, possibly with a laugh or a hex.

"Actually, yes. I do."

Kid Flash froze for a second. "Wait, _what_?"

"I said yes. Or was that a false offer?" Jinx folded her arms.

"Oh, no, the offer was genuine… I just… wow." Kid Flash blinked. "I didn't expect you to…"

"I figure you're probably going to drag me over to that side sooner or later so I might as well enter the good side when the Titans need help." Jinx shrugged.

"You really think one day I'll get you to say yes?"

"You already have." Jinx smirked.

"Oh. Okay." Kid Flash stepped forwards. "Uh, so… get on my back, and I'll run us both to Paris."

"On your back?"

"Would you prefer me to carry you bridal-style?"

"On your back it is." Jinx decided.

Kid Flash stepped to her. Feeling clumsy, she got onto his back.

"Hold on tight." He suggested, racing off.

* * *

Jinx was actually laughing.

Going this fast – it was almost like flying. She could get used to this.

She looked at the ground and only saw blue. A taste of salt was whipping her nose and mouth, stinging her eyes and roaring in her ears.

"Are we over the ocean?" She yelled in his ear.

"Yeah!"

All too soon they stopped. "Welcome to Paris." Kid Flash grinned as Jinx got off his back.

"You know, T.V. leads you to believe that you can see the Eiffel tower anywhere in Paris." She said, pushing her stray hairs back into place.

"Well, if you want we can go see the Eiffel tower after we fight the Brotherhood."

"I'll hold you to that."

"Okay then. So, where in Paris is it?"

"I believe _you're_ the one who was talking about safe spots."

"Oh right! There's one not too far from here, as the speedster runs."

"Really?" Jinx asked, climbing onto his back again. "As the speedster runs?"

"Well, we're running aren't we? Anyway…"

The wind was suddenly blowing past again as the world turned into a blur. Literally all Jinx could see was the boy she was clinging onto.

"Here we are." Kid Flash abruptly stopped inside a room.

"How did we even get in? Seriously, is this breaking and entering?"

"Not if it's a constant invitation open to all Titans should the need arise. And the need has arised."

"Arisen, you mean?"

"Yeah, sure." Kid Flash shrugged.

Jinx looked around, hoping to see someone. She was also kinda dreading the thought of running into someone.

"Is anyone here?" Kid Flash called out, zooming off.

Jinx's eyes pierced on a note written on the wall. She pulled it off.

_To any/all Teen Titans_

_Some of us escaped. Going to get the other Titans back._

_If anyone gets this, help would be appreciated in the battle. _

_If not a Titan, ignore this message._

_- Beast Boy._

"You might want to see this." Jinx said.

Suddenly the fastest boy alive was at her shoulder. He grabbed the note. "You were right." He said.

"I generally am."

"So, I guess we'd better go join the fight." Kid Flash grinned.

"Why did you think I came with you?"

Kid Flash practically threw her onto his back, and then the two of them sped out at speeds that very few people ever have the privilege of enjoying.

They stopped outside a door. "Let's go." Kid Flash said as Jinx once again slid off his back.

"Just like a Titan." Jinx bantered back.

There was an explosion. "I'm betting that's where we need to be." Kid Flash said, grabbing her hand and pulling her along at super-speed.

The two teen meta-humans stopped and looked into the room.

A battle was raging. It wasn't that hard to tell who were the good guys and who were the bad guys – even if Jinx hadn't known most of the baddies by sight, there were only a few good adults and only a few bad teens.

Plus most of the Titans still seemed to be shivering just a little. And if she needed any more hints, she just had to watch for a few seconds to see who someone fought and who they helped.

"So, let me guess. You don't want to fight the HIVE 5 if you can help it?" Kid Flash asked.

"No. I would rather fight them." Jinx's eyes gleamed purple for a second.

"Let's get out of here!" Gizmo yelled, as the HIVE 5 began to escape. Right on cue.

"Okay then. I'll get them then." The speedster grinned. He shot off through the doors, stopping the HIVE 5 in their tracks.

"Now's the time you're probably thinking, 'I shouldn't have hooked up with these Brotherhood guys'." Kid Flash mused, running a hand through his hair. "Hate to say it, but _told ya_!"

There was a crash and Cyborg landed. Cyborg glanced up at Kid Flash before dodging Control Freak's blow.

"Sorry I'm late." The speedster shrugged. "I had to pick up a friend."

Jinx took that as her cue and walked down, smiling.

"You're with _HIM?_!" Gizmo shouted as Kyd Wykkyd, Mammoth and Billy Numerous gaped. "TRAITOR!"

Even Cyborg and Control Freak had stopped their battle for a second to look at the ex-villainess.

Kid Flash glanced at Jinx and her old team. "You probably have some catching up to do." He said, racing off to help someone else in the battle.

Jinx shrugged. "Nothing personal." She told her ex-teammates casually, clicking her fingers. A wall of pink energy knocked the HIVE 5 away.

"Now that was unexpected." Cyborg blinked. Control Freak nodded, before Cyborg threw a punch at him again.

Jinx glanced around, and ran forwards. She sent a hex off or two, breaking off a battle. She knocked a girl wearing pink with blonde hair down easily, then her eyes fell upon Madame Rouge.

Rouge was standing in front of the Titans West. Just as she was about to attack and/or deliver a monologue, something crashed into her, dragging her closer to where Jinx was currently standing.

A second later she was once again on her feet, her back to the human fireball and what looked like a wildebeest/human hybrid that had crashed into her.

Jinx calmly clicked her fingers, walking up to the good guys.

Rouge sunk as the ground cracked.

"Oops." The teenage sorceress smirked. "Did I do that?"

Rouge looked stunned. Before she could regain her senses, Wildebeest-hybrid and Human Fireball ran forwards, each grabbing her arm. They pulled the villainess forwards.

For a brief second Jinx enjoyed the sight. Then she clicked her fingers and Rouge's legs were freed from the ground, causing her to fly straight off like a rubber band.

The woman hit the weird freezy thing and fell underneath it. The two boys up there in white and red must have pressed a button, because ice covered her.

"Nice shot." Jinx told the two boys.

"Thanks." Fireball shrugged.

The wildebeest hybrid grunted appreciatively. Then the three teens ran back into battle.

* * *

"So this is where you live?" Jinx asked, getting off Kid Flash's back.

"Yeah." Kid Flash grinned.

They had spent the day at Titans Tower yesterday. It was rather relaxing – and she still cracked up whenever she thought of Dr. Light's face. That expression was _priceless_.

Honestly, she could totally get why he didn't join the Brotherhood. But at the very least he should have been paying attention to whether or not they'd been defeated and if the Titans were home before robbing a bank.

"I like it." Jinx decided. "But how does a sixteen, seventeen year old afford a place anyway?"

Kid Flash shrugged. "Well, if you're a hero you get a mega discount because people want you to live nearby. They never really think it through, that us being here will bring a few villains after us."

"Yes, but you still need to have money anyway…"

Kid Flash shrugged. "The city sometimes gives out rewards for capturing crooks, and people often send in donations as a thank you."

Jinx grinned. "Really? People send in donations?" _That _wasn't something she'd ever thought of.

"Yeah. It's hardly required but once they mail it to me, I'm not exactly gonna return it. And also, if I _really_ need to I can just put on a civilian identity and do a Peter Parker."

"A what?"

"A Peter Parker. You know, Spiderman. His civilian identity sells photos of his hero identity to a newspaper." Kid Flash nodded.

"…You're a dork."

"Yeah, I know."

"So you sell pictures of yourself to newspapers?"

"Not always, but sometimes. Once or twice I sold my autograph online." He smirked. "That actually went for about three hundred dollars."

"Impressive." Jinx smirked. "So that's how you pay the bills?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Besides, I get gift-cards and vouchers and free meals and whatever practically every time I save a building."

"Well, I guess it's more tasteful than robbing a place."

"Mm-hmm." Kid Flash nodded. "So, uh…" He hesitated. "Uh, there is a spare room, but there isn't a bed so you'll have to sleep on the couch for tonight. Or I suppose if you prefer you can sleep on the floor…"

"Couch is fine." Jinx shrugged.

"Do you have any of your stuff?"

Jinx hit herself on the head. "No, I don't."

There was a blur and suddenly Kid Flash turned up again, holding a box full of her stuff. He put it down and vanished, reappearing once more with more of her stuff.

This happened four more times before he finally stopped, panting.

Jinx blinked. "Thank you." She said softly.

"Hey, your old team-mates are still frozen until the police can get them to a jail, so…" He shrugged, still breathing deeply. "It wasn't that hard."

"Still, you did have to run all the way over to Jump six times. So, thanks." Jinx smiled at him.

"No problem…" He winced. "But if you don't mind, I'm gonna have a nap while you unpack. Is that okay?"

"Sure." Jinx smiled.

The fastest boy alive vanished, but not before grabbing something from the kitchen.

Jinx moved her stuff into the spare-bedroom as suggested. She began to unpack, still smiling.

Eventually she decided she'd unpacked enough. She walked out of her bedroom and looked around her new home.

It was hardly magazine perfect – the only inhabitant was a teenage boy, after all – but it was still neater than the HIVE 5 lair, and even the Titans Tower.

Oh, yeah. She could enjoy living here. If nothing else, a partner who actually knew to clean up after himself was a welcome change.

The teenage sorceress reached for the book that Kid Flash had been thoughtful enough to pick up again and began to read.

Maybe, with her knowing where he was this time round, this time she'd get through the climax without being interrupted by a certain red-head speedster…

* * *

**Added Disclaimer – I don't own Spiderman either.**

**Were the characters OOC? I think Jinx was a little at times, so sorry about that. Review! **


End file.
